In a Complex World
by Mynce
Summary: In a Complex World; things are never as they seem. And for a beautiful Breton mage named Shayne, her world was going to get VERY Complex. It all starts with a vision from Azura about the Nord Dragonborn and her destiny being intertwined. M
1. Chapter 1

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - In a Complex World.**

**Disclaimer: The rights and all properities of The Elder Scrolls, and all its components belong solely to Bethesda Game Studios. The rights and properities of Shayne the Breton and any other misc characters that I might implicate belong to Mynced.**

_Monday, December 12, 2011_

**Chapter One: Azura's Words.**

The cold winds swept across her face as she looked Southwards, towards the shrine of Azura. Shayne pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she examined the familiar ice bergs in the freezing cold waters before her. As always, she would have to time her jumps correctly, unless she wanted a reunioun with the hypotherium she knew all to well. She cursed her short stature as a Breton as she slipped on the first mini pad of ice, barely managing to keep herself upright. She cursed the location of the shrine, and found herself immedietely apologising; a devout follower to the lady of night she felt bad even for a slight misgiving towards the shrine.

Usually Shayne did not journey to the shrine during any sort of ice storm, however she felt herself drawn on this paticular day after she had awoken from a vivid dream. It was as though the lady had called to her, summoning her through her dreams. The dream was paculiar; she had dreamed of a Nord, tall and mighty. He wore a horned helm upon his head, his black hair fell out of the helmet just past the nape of his neck, his broad and masculine chest was bare; a cloak of fur covered his back. She watched him journey through a mist in the lands of Sovngarde, a deadly looking axe strapped beneath his cloak. It was as though she had been part of the enviroment watching this man, he had opened his mouth and let out a mighty shout which shook the land of the dead and parted the mist; than she woke.

Mere seconds later she felt a warmth stir in her heart, and in her head the Lady of Night wisphered _"to my shrine.."_

That was more than enough to bring Shayne from her warm blankets in Winterhold and out into the snow storm in the middle of night on a journey to Azura`s shrine.

Shayne`s foot had slipped into the water a bit as she made her way unelegently across the cold shallow pools and had become numb; looking up, the shrine was finally in view. Her foot fell on the first stone step and she stopped to adjust her cloak and comb down her fiery red hair which had become more than frazzled from the harsh wind and cold that was common in the Lands of Skyrim. She was only slightly out of breath; Shayne prided herself in taking care of her body and mind eating right, staying active and meditating.

As she reached the top, she could see the sillouette of Aranea Lenith; a more devout priestess than Shayne could even believe. The old seer stayed with Azura at her shrine, never wavering, and never abandoning her Daedric Goddess.

"Hey, Aranea"

Shayne raised her hand in greeting as she finally came to a stop at the alter, gazing at the magneficent marble statue of Azura, which stood high into the clouds and loomed over the ice and water that surrounded it.

"Child" Aranea replied nodding her head, "it is good you've come, Azura showed me you would."

Shayne smiled as she sat on a relitively dry spot and pulled her frozen foot out of her boot and began to rub it, urging her body heat into it.

"Yes ma'am, it's times like these I wish that I didn't seem to have some sort've mental block with destruction magic, would've loved to make myself a nice big ball of flame to keep me warm."

Aranea's face twitched slightly, "ah but you have been gifted with many other talents child."

Shayne laughed, her breath coming out in a wispy steam "yes, but isn't that always the silver lining?"

Shayne was a mage at the College of Winterhold, a very skilled mage when it came to illusion, alteration as well she had a very special knack for restoration; which was nice when someone had a paper cut. In reality Shayne hadn't had a whole lot of field work with her magic; at the very worst having to heal a broken arm. Generally, she made herself rather invisable to avoid most dangers on her few journeys, like the two hour hike to the shrine of Azura; once in a while she would encounter a Horker which she would simply confuse and than take off at a very brisk pace.

Shayne replaced her boot on her foot and kneeled before the shrine, bowing her head.

"My lady... Azura, you have summoned me and I have come without a moments notice, please bestow your wisdom upon me."

When Azura spoke to her, which was extremely rare, her mind went still and she was sucked into an almost tranquil state. All she saw was white, and all she felt was warmth;

_"My lovely child Shayne of Winterhold, I have summoned you here to speak of destiny, a destiny which is about to unfold."_

Shayne stayed silent, waiting for the God to continue.

_"You dreamed of a man, this man is special, and you will become special to him. For he, Shayne is the Dragonborn, and he carries upon his shoulders a burden like no other. You are dear to me, as you have been bestowed but a small inkling of my power to see the future, and you have seen this in a dream. You are to assist him, young Breton and in this your destiny shall unravel itself."_

Shayne felt a pang of confusion jolt through her body, "Dragonborn? Really? What does that mean?"

A tinkling sound of laughter filled Shayne's mind, _"you must have patience; all questions answered with time."_

Shayne knew that was the best answer she would get from the cryptic Azura, and settled. She was unsure what all this had to do with her, and what exactly her destiny would be, but the Daedric God had never led her astray before and Shayne wasn't going to start doubting her.

_"You are to stay at my shrine until he comes, he has been sent out on a quest for me, to retrieve my eye and he shall return soon. You will need to be very convincing if you expect him to accept you as his travel companion, so prepare yourself."_

With that, Shayne was abruptly discharged from the tranquility of her communications with Azura; the coldness of Skyrim met her as she blinked her eyes and fought off a black out. Shayne stood and looked at Aranea; the old seer had her eyes closed and was obviously meditating, out of respect Shayne stayed silent. She stood and walked closer to the statue, wedging herself into a crook out of the elements and huddled closer to the ground; intending to sleep.

Many thoughts whirled around her head; she wasn't quite sure what exactly Azura had been expecting from her and she wasn't sure how she was suppose to sell herself as a valuable allie to the Dragonborn, and she certainly wasn't sure how this was going to pan out; but those questions would have to wait.

Sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - In a Complex World.**

**Disclaimer: The rights and all properties of The Elder Scrolls, and all its components belong solely to Bethesda Game Studios. The rights and properties of Shayne the Breton and any other misc characters that I might implicate belong to Mynced.**

_Monday, December 12, 2011_

Thank you: ellfie, for my first review.

**Chapter Two: Bedding Her.**

Rein wiped the blood and gore off the sharp edge of his axe with a strip of cloth from the attire of a dead bandit in front of him. A bandit he had just brutally chopped in the neck and efficiently killed. Attached to his belt was Azura's star, it's magnificent beauty seemed dark and deadly. It was a Daedric artefact, so this did not surprise him in the lease. The Daedric Gods were both malicious and powerful; capable of twisting mortals wills to do their bidding, often with bribes and rewards. He had done one other task for a Daedric God, the one called Boethiah and he had been rewarded with her Ebony mail; which he had stashed safely in a chest back at his home in Whiterun. The idea of walking around in armour he had pried of the body of a dead man was not appealing in the slightest, and he found no need to do so.

He was on his way back to Azura's shrine when he had come across the bandit camp. It was shortly into their conversation in which the bandit 'leader' attempted to extort gold from him that he realized he was wasting his breath. He gave them the choice of either allowing him to continue in peace, or forfeiting their lives. They laughed in his face so he blasted them with Fus Roh Duh (Force, Balance, Push) causing them to go flying backwards; crashing into various objects and each other. Than he despatched the few that managed to survive with a cold and calculating disposition. He did not enjoy taking life, but he would not hesitate to cut down those who got in his way.

Rein was a machine; a killing machine. It was what he was good at, and so that is what he did. He also had a mission and no one was going to hinder him. Rein was the Dragonborn, the one with the soul of a dragon and he would discover the recent reincarnation of dragons, and then he would stop it, no matter what. The current civil war that was going on between his Nord people and the Imperials were especially not helping matters. A courier had brought him a letter last time he was in Whiterun, the letter was from Ulfric Stormcloak whom had requested his audience. Rein knew it was about the war and he knew Ulfric would ask for his assistance, so he had been prolonging it, not really wanting to get involved but knowing that he eventually would have to.

Rein could see the Shrine of Azura in the distance; it looked ghostly in the mist, almost foreboding.

"_Take her…."_

Rein stopped the voice clear as day in his head. He had spoken with Azura before and knew that it was her manipulating his thoughts.

**Take who?**

There was no answer; it was very strange and sudden, Rein did not appreciate the Daedric Gods thinking they could just enter his head on a whimsy. He made sure to project his thoughts very clearly to anyone who might have been listening in. He grunted and continued towards the shrine, taking the flat icebergs with stride, jumping off the ones that broke beneath his weight before the tip of his heavy boot hit the water. Suddenly he experienced a weird flash of thought in his head that couldn't have been his; he inhaled the scent of rain, forest and women; in his head he saw the naked creamy flesh of a breath taking women, her red hair tossed back, her plump lips slightly ajar and her eyes closed in ecstasy as she let out a whimper. Than just as quick as it came, it left; leaving him strangely aroused.

**What the hell was that piss off or you'll never see that dammed star of yours again.**

He swallowed his anger as he took this first stone steps, ripping the star off his belt and looking straight up at the altar. He stuck up his hand as the priestess who tended to the altar approached him, silencing her.

"Azura; your star."

He forcefully jutted his arm up, the star clasped in his hand. The familiar feeling of being pulled into a more private means of conversation with Daedric Gods overtook his body, and his mind went blank.

"Oh shit. He looks mean."

Shayne had crawled her way out of her hole and was now staring at the big, intimidating brute of a Nord whom was clearly in the midst of communing with Azura. She couldn't make out his facial features because true to her vision he was wearing a horned helm; actually he looked exactly as her vision had portrayed him. He looked strong, and powerful a man who knew his role in life.

**Probably way better than I look…**

She glanced down at her haggard self, her clothes were wrinkled and dirty; her hair looked like some sort of creature had made a nest in it. She had been camping at the shrine for two days and she was starving. She wondered how Aranea fed herself.

She noticed the dried pork sticking out of his waist carrying bag and quickly weighed her odds. He was pretty much non-existent for the remainder of his conversation with Azura, she could just grab a piece…

His hand snapped around her wrist lighting quick. Her eyes shot up as her heart jumped up into her throat, she was met with cold dark blue eyes that shone like ice through his helmet. He snarled, "what do you think YOUR doing. Thief."

"I.. wait no no no no no.. Y-you have it all wrong, no that's not what this is!" Shayne smiled nervously as she stumbled over her words and tried to jerk her hand away. His grip only tightened, and her heart hammered in fear. This man would kill her. Everything was going wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

Suddenly he let her go; causing her to stumble back into a pile of snow ass first.

"Stay out of my head!" he scowled and eyed her down. Apparently Azura had intervened and bought her another chance.

"Shit look," Shayne crawled out of the snow, humiliation lighting up her face "I want to be with you."

Confusion and surprise filtered into his eyes, "what?"

"Wait no! Shit I mean, by the Gods, I mean I want to be your partner… No I mean your travel persons… Oh Gods…" Shayne could feel herself become redder and redder. She had never been such a tongue twisted fool before.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The Dragonborn turned around and started to walk down the stone steps. Shayne didn't think, she lunged forward and grabbed his arm.

"Wha-!" he stopped. Silently he pulled off his helmet and looked at her, stared really. She looked back seeing his face for the first time. His face was handsome to some degree, there was a jaggad scar across his left eye. His coal black hair hung in his eyes and his chiselled jaw made him look regal. He stepped towards her his eyes growing dark, "what can you do?"

"Listen! I know your all lone wolf and stuff. Wait what? Really?" Blinking in surprise, Shayne removed her hand from his arm. "Well I happen to be an extremely talented mage."

"So you can fight?" he asked.

"Well I… not really." She replied.

"You can conjure beasts to fight for you?" he asked.

"Eh… no not really.." she replied.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I can cast illusion.. And I can do alteration, and I am really good at healing. With me around you'll never die" Shayne smiled nervously.

"So you've healed the dying before?" he questioned.

"Not really….." she trailed off.

He let out a very audible sigh, seemed to fight with something inside his head than replaced his helmet.

"Let's go."

As Rein walked down the stone steps with the Breton women following him, he cursed himself for succumbing to his desires. At first he hadn't noticed, what with the women looking like she crawled out of a dirty hole, but after careful examination he realized that she was the lustful women he had seen in his head earlier. His plan was to simply keep her along until he could bed her, than he would ditch her in some village or city. The women he had seen in his head was certainly attractive enough for him to keep her alive for a couple of days. As he heard her trip down a step and curse he second guessed himself for a moment, then rolled his eyes and continued.

Somewhere in the depths of an oblivion plane, Azura smiled.


End file.
